Unexpected
by Jaiaelle
Summary: Junior Prom wasn't quite what they expected and Senior Prom wouldn't be any different. Long one-shot, Q/L, M/Lola, other couplings.


**Author's Note: I had this idea last night and it begged to be written. Please read and review, even if you hate it. And I know that my grammar isn't perfect - please forgive me - grammar has never been my strong suit.**

Senior Prom could easily be considered the most monumental night of many of the young attendees lives. If asked, they would say that all other events, graduation included, paled in comparison to the dance of all dances.

In truth, the night was merely a blip on the radar of their lives, which would slip into the back of their minds, becoming a memory, either good or bad, as they grew older.

The night began rather mellow, with the couples entering the rented hotel room, arm in arm, grins in place, as they mentally and emotionally prepared for what was coming.

One such couple didn't believe that the night would hold any real surprises. Their Senior Prom would never mean as much as their Junior Prom had.

**Logan and Quinn**

Junior Prom had changed their lives, as they had revealed to the entire school that they were in love. Except to their best friends, who had all happened to be out of earshot when the declaration was shouted over the tops of the heads of the prom goers.

One year later and most of the student population was in complete shock that Quinn was still dating Logan and vice versa. Most shocking of all, the couple didn't seem to have any inclination to end the relationship any time in the near future. Their peers had voted them cutest couple in the special Senior edition of PCA's school paper.

They came into the room, his arm casually draped around her waist, his other hand shoved in the pocket of his dress pants. She was smoothing out a small wrinkle that had suddenly appeared in her silver dress. He directed her to the side of the room, as she was not paying complete attention.

"I don't think anyone will notice one slight wrinkle," he said, voice low.

"I'll notice," she responded, voice high and almost whiny. "This night is supposed to be _perfect_…"

"It _will_ be perfect," he assured her, finding their table and pulling out her chair. She sat, pouting. "Because we'll be together," he reminded her.

A small smile pulled at the corner of her pink lips. "Yeah, that much is true."

"A small detail…" He let his eyes scan the room as the comment slipped from his lips.

"The most important," she replied, taking his hand in hers.

"Chase is here."

"Oh." She directed her eyes to where he stood with his date.

**Chase and his date**

Both her arms were encircling one of his, her hands grasping at his dress jacket. "Tonight will be fun," she said, her voice relaying her excitement.

"Yeah," he responded smoothly, pulling her into the room. "The best night of our lives, right?"

"Of course." She beamed up at him, eyes full of adoration. His eyes glanced down at her, softened when he noticed her shining orbs. "I love you."

Her lips trembled at his word and her eyes moistened. "Love you too Chase."

As they traversed the space of the room, Chase noticed two friends in the corner, sitting at their designated table. A nod was the only acknowledgement he gave them as he wandered to the other side of the room, finding the placards with their names.

"I wish things didn't have to be this way," she told him, sitting down. Her red painted fingers gripped the edge of the table, pulling the table cloth slightly towards her. "I'm so sorry Chase."

"It's not your fault," he growled. "They are just…" He shook his head. "It's not your fault," he repeated, staring vacantly out the window that was positioned next to their table.

She sighed, then turned her eyes to the table, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. After all, he loved her and that was all that mattered…right?

Another sigh had escaped her lips when she felt a set of eyes on her. Looking up, she found herself under the perusal of a familiar set of eyes. "Lisa!" she exclaimed, standing and hugging her friend.

"You okay?" asked her friend in hushed tones. Both girls glanced at Chase, who seemed to be lost in another world.

"I'm fine," she said, in tones equally hushed.

"Hey girls," said Lisa's boyfriend, bounding up and wrapping both arms around his girlfriend.

"Hey Vince," responded the girls' as one.

**Vince and Lisa**

Two months into their relationship and the two seemed inconceivably happy. When they had first begun to associate with each other they had been dating other people. While dating those other people, they had never once thought that they would ever move beyond friendship. But after bad break ups, they had eventually found solace in one another's arms. And for the time being, they intended to remain in one another's arms.

"What's going on?" Vince asked Lisa's friend, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh, Chase is being…moody." Lisa let her gaze fall on the boy, who indeed did seem somewhat moody.

"No he's not," his date reprimanded her friends. "He's just…mopey." She looked sadly at him before settling once more in her chair.

"Well…un mope him then," Vince whispered into her ear before straightening up and saying, louder this time, "My lovely date and I are going to go get some punch."

Her protests were ignored as he propelled her across the floor towards a long table set up near the front of the room, next to the entrance.

"Here, my sweet. Punch." He handed her the cup which she took, even though the expression on her face informed him that she wasn't particularly pleased about removing her from a friend in need. The grin on his face, that irresistible grin that many found appealing, though, helped her anger to subside. The punch was placed to her lips and gulped down before she spoke to him.

"I feel so bad for them. I mean, they found each other and fell in love. Their friends are so incredibly lame."

"We're their friendstoo, you know," he pointed out. "And those people you are referring to, those that are upset about the whole situation, were put in a hard spot. I'm not sure that _they_ are entirely sure what to do about it."

"You're probably right," she said, leaning a hip against the table. "You're so insightful."

"Aren't I?" he said, that grin fixed on his handsome face. She rolled her eyes at him before leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're a lot of things."

"I know." He put his arm around her waist, pulling her in. A groan from her lips, and not the pleased kind of groan, caused him to lean back. "What's up?"

Her lips stretched against her teeth. She nodded at the door and he turned to see two people who he had never quite reconciled himself to seeing together.

**Michael and Lola**

So absorbed were they with each other that they failed to notice the pointed stares of their ex's from nearby.

"Michael," she whispered, twisting her upper body in his arms. "You're holding me too tight."

"How can that be possible?" he asked, raining kisses on her neck as she spoke.

"You're right," she laughed. "It's not possible." She placed her hands on his arms and pulled his arms tighter around her lean frame.

They walked, him behind her, all the way over to their table in the corner of the room. Logan and Quinn were already there, engrossed in a conversation.

"Hey guys," Michael said, sitting down in his chair and pulling Lola into his lap.

"Hey," responded the couple, both smiling at their friends.

"So, have…any of our friends showed up?" asked Lola, finally allowing herself to become aware of her surroundings.

"Chase is over there," Logan told her, pointing to where Chase sat with his date.

All four friends stared until Chase's head swiveled in their direction. When he noticed their eyes, his own narrowed a bit and they all quickly, guiltily, snapped their eyes to the table in front of them.

"Lisa and Vince are here too," Quinn said, jerking her head towards the punch table.

Lola and Michael exchanged glances before Michael spoke. "I highly doubt they would appreciate you guys considering us to be friends."

"They don't like us," Lola said, glumly, picking at Michael's sleeve.

"Don't blame them," muttered Logan.

"Logan," chastised Quinn, swatting her boyfriend's upper arm.

"No, Quinn," Lola said, biting her bottom lip for a moment. "For once, I agree with Logan. I don't blame them either."

It had been their fault although they both blamed it on misplaced kismet. Destiny should've brought them together at a more opportune time, rather than when they were both involved in serious relationships. Yet that's not what had happened. They had found themselves growing more and more attached - in love - even while she was with Vince and he was with Lisa. The first kiss had been followed by a second, each secret exchange heavily veiled in guilt and shame. Eventually, it had all come to light, causing deep hurt to those who had been lied to for so long. Michael and Lola, though feeling bad about the pain they had caused, stayed together, falling more in love with each passing day. The shadow which had still been over them seemed somewhat lessened when Vince and Lisa had started dated themselves but a friendship had never formed between the four.

Michael and Lola doubted that neither Vince nor Lisa would ever want to venture into friendship territory with them.

"Well, let's just forget all this angst and dance the night away," Quinn encouraged her friends, infusing an infectious enthusiasm into her words.

"Angst?" Logan queried.

Relieved he had asked the question she was too embarrassed to ask, Lola strained her ears to hear the definition. Before she could, however, Michael tugged at her elbow and whispered "Look" in her ear. She did look, as Quinn and Logan.

The whole room looked at the girl who stood framed in the doorway, dateless.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and stepped in, red dress swishing at her feet.

The stares would not intimidate her.

**Zoey**

Gulping down her nervousness, attempting to convince her rapidly beating heart and sweating palms, she crossed the room, smiling radiantly at each person she passed.

When she reached the table where her friends were all seated, she collapsed into her chair, whooshing out a breath.

"Geez," she said. "What is people's problem? I mean, I'm sure lots of other people came without dates."

Uncomfortable, all her friends shifted in their chairs. Finally, Lola leaned in, catching Zoey's gaze with her own. "I don't think that's why people are staring, Zo."

"Oh." Her brown eyes immediately went to Chase's table, where he was at last becoming more animated, talking with his date, taking her hand in his. "I don't know why people should concern themselves with our problems. It's so pathetic."

"This is _high school_," Quinn said, shrugging. "It's just what high school students do."

Zoey nodded, dropping her line of vision to her hands. High school could be so lame but Zoey told herself that she would make it through the night despite her peer's tendency to stick their noses where they didn't belong. She took one more deep breath then steeled herself for the rest of the night.

**Prom Court**

The big moment had come when the most popular students in high school received the crowns that so many would argue they didn't deserve. Zoey stood, with bated breath, beside Quinn, Lola, and Lisa. Across the stage, Chase, Logan, Michael, and Vince also stood, awaiting the announcement to be made.

"This year's Prom King," Dean Rivers' read, excitement clear in his voice. "Is…Chase Matthews!" The crowd cheered, especially Chase's date, Zoey noticed, as Chase stepped forward, accepting the crown.

In a moment, Zoey had no doubt that she would be declared Queen and the two would share a dance. An awkward dance. Gritting her teeth, Zoey reminded herself of her previous resolution to make it through the night. And, anyway, she had to remember that Chase wasn't the problem. It was his girlfriend who really irked her.

The break up between her and him had been mutual. They had both walked away having no hard feelings and, in fact, vowing to stay good friends. And they had. They had remained best friends even. Until he had started to date her. Dating her was unforgivable.

"Your Prom Queen," rang out Dean Rivers' voice, bringing Zoey out of her inner thoughts. "Is…Quinn Pensky."

Completely stunned, Zoey quickly retreated her foot back under the long sweep of her dress. _Quinn_ was Prom Queen? Zoey could nardly believe Quinn had beaten her in the contest. However, she managed to force a smile on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Lola's complete bewilderment over the student's choice as Queen, but Lisa looked completely serene as she applauded. Logan's smile, however, was of a different kind altogether as he watched his girlfriend, who he had always thought of a Queen anyway, get crowned. Before Chase could lead her down the steps to the center of the dance floor, Logan rushed forward and planted a kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, she was laughing, and she continued to do so as Chase pulled her into the spotlight, placing both arms around her waist.

"Don't get fresh with my girl," Logan yelled, teasing.

The two boys exchanged a look of camaraderie, something which hadn't taken place for quite some time. Zoey, hating Chase's girlfriend, had helped to cause the division between the friends, when she demanded they choose. Chase hadn't allowed them to consider such a thing, as he withdrew from the circle, spending all his time with his new girlfriend, Lisa and Vince. Michael and Logan, Lola and Quinn, all missed him a lot. They had accepted things as they way there were but in that moment, that brief moment, something broke within all of them.

"No more of this," Michael muttered, echoing the thought on all of their minds.

Zoey, meanwhile, had made her way to the edge of the dance floor, where she watched Chase and Quinn swaying to the music. A cool hand on her bare arm startled her and she spun, finding herself face to face with Chase's girlfriend. "I don't want to talk to you!" she spat at the girl, tearing her arm away from the girl's touch.

"Zoey, please! You have to stop this! Chase misses you terribly!"

"Well, he should've thought of that before he started to date you!"

It was a struggle to speak but she managed. "We never meant to hurt you Zoey. I mean, I know that I _did_, in the past, but we thought you would be over all that."

"I will _never_ be over all that," Zoey seethed, starting to move away from her, into the crowd.

"I'm sorry, Zoey," she almost yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know how many times I have to say it. I just want Chase to be happy. You, all your friends, make him happy. Yet you won't accept him as a friend because of me! I don't know what to do Zoey! Tell me what do!" The girl seemed almost manic and people all around the room were turning their eyes to the pair. Including Chase's eyes. When he noticed, he ceased dancing with Quinn and moved their way. Zoey spotted him, noted the look of rage on his face. He mistakenly believed that Zoey had begun the incident. Thinking fast, Zoey grabbed the other girl's arm.

"Come with me!"

The girl was forced to follow, as Zoey ran through the room at top speed. The only safe haven from Chase would be the girl's bathroom. She pushed the door open and the two girls' sped in. Once in, the stood face to face, regarding the other.

"Rebecca," Zoey said at last, sighing as she said the other girl's name. She paused, as Rebecca waited for her to continue. The uncertainty of what to say overwhelmed her yet she desired to say something. The girl's plea had moved her, as she heard the sincerity within each word. "Rebecca," she repeated. "I don't want you to do anything." She let herself fall into the bathroom wall, the coldness of the tiles seeping through her dress. "I've been a real-"

"No, you have been completely reasonable, considering the circumstance." Rebecca arched an eyebrow. "I mean, I have no idea how I would react if the tables were turned."

"That doesn't excuse my behavior." Zoey shifted slightly, her dress riding up in the back. "I was wrong." She inhaled deeply then let the breath out as she said, "I wasn't willing to forgive you even though Chase had fallen for you. I wanted to hold on to those bitter feelings."

"Why?" Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and rocked side to side on her feet.

"Because…because maybe I…" The confession caught in her chest, a sharp pain growing there. "Maybe I still had feelings for Chase."

Rebecca's mouth dropped open. "You…you did? But Chase said…"

"I know what Chase said. What he said was true for him…and I thought that it was true for me…" Her hands grasped at the fold of her dress, vile rose in her throat as she awaited the question she expected that Rebecca would next ask.

"Do you…do you still have…feelings for him?"

A barely perceptible nod was her only answer.

Silence reigned between them for several minutes before Rebecca, clearing her throat, said, "He's with me now and I'm not giving him up."

Zoey's head shot up and she found herself staring into the eyes of the girl who had always been her nemesis. She still was but something had changed. "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Okay. Now, will you be friends with him again?"

"Even though you know about how I feel?" Zoey asked in astonishment.

"Even though I know," Rebecca said firmly. "Because I want him to be happy, like I said. And I, sadly, am not enough."

A few seconds passed before Zoey nodded. "I'm willing to resume my friendship with him…and with you too."

A slight smile appeared on Rebecca's face. "What a strange friendship we'll have."

"Eh," said Zoey, smiling fully. "What friendship isn't a little strange?" She offered Rebecca her crooked arm. Rebecca willingly slid her arm through it, linking herself at the arm with Zoey.

"Now, let's get back out to that dance."

When they exited the bathroom, they found Chase slumped against the wall, hands in his pocket. As the door opened, his head shot up, a look beyond befuddlement entering his blue eyes as he perceived their linked arms. "Wh-wh?" he stuttered, standing up straight and pulling his hands out of his pockets.

Both girl's burst out laughing, before walking out to the dance floor. "Come on Chase," Zoey called over her shoulder. "You're missing your prom."

Shaking his head, Chase followed, the light of the room enveloping him as he stepped into it.

**Someone New**

An ache in Zoey's heart prevented her from moving away from the chair she had found in the back of the room. Her friends were all busy with their significant other's, leaving her all alone. Her eyes zeroed in on Chase, who was barely moving in time with the music, his arms tightly wrapped around Rebecca. They eventually turned and Rebecca flashed Zoey a friendly grin, which Zoey gladly returned.

Senior Prom had turned out to be monumental after all, though in ways unexpected to Zoey and her friends. They had all mostly patched things up, Vince and Lisa even exchanging formal pleasantries with Lola and Michael.

The only downside of the evening was that Zoey was _still_ alone, watching the boy she _still_ loved danced with another woman, who happened to be her newest friend.

Sometimes life sucked.

A movement to her right caught her attention and she turned her head to focus on whatever it had been. Bright green eyes, inflected with gold, stared back at her. Unashamed at his abashed perusal, the boy continued to gaze at her. A blush crept onto her cheeks as he made his way toward her. She recognized him as being a junior, named Ryan, that she had observed around campus before.

A cute smile adorned his equally cute face. "Hey. Zoey right?"

She nodded.

"Would you like to dance?"

A moment of indecision almost swayed Zoey to refuse.

Doubt flashed in his eyes.

"Okay," she said at last.

Without another word, she extended her hand to meet his and followed him unto to dance floor, allowing herself to be open to new possibilities.

As he placed an arm around her, she questioned feelings for Chase and wondered if, maybe, she had been wrong all along.

Rebecca gave her a thumbs up and she couldn't help but giggle into her partner's shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled at him but shook her head. Perhaps one day she would explain it all but for now - for now, she contented herself with simply sinking into the arms of someone new.

* * *


End file.
